The present invention relates to a dynamic dew point analysis method as well as a device for determining the dew point temperature and relative humidity.
In the art a number of different methods and devices have been suggested in order to determine the relative humidity as well as the dew point temperature. Among these is for example an optical system arranged in connection with a mirror or other reflective surface. By projecting a light beam and measuring the reflection from the light-reflecting surface the time when the light reflection diminishes due to condensation on the light-reflecting surface can be determined and the temperature corresponding to that time/instant is recorded whereby the dew point temperature has been determined. With this temperature the relative humidity in the vicinity of the reflective surface can be calculated.
In older measuring devices hair from a horsetail was used as the hair will expand/contract due to changes in the relative humidity. Also in modern times devices have been designed for registering the changes of moisture in the atmosphere. One such sensor is known from Remote Measurement Systems Inc. where a thin gold-plated plastic film transducer is used. As the moisture in the atmosphere changes, the capacitance of the film will change. The output from the sensor is an electrical signal which can be converted by known means to a read-out in a display. Due to certain physical limitations this measuring device is only suitable in the range from 10% to 90% relative humidity.